1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horn speaker formed of a speaker body housed in a cabinet and a horn disposed on a front plate of the cabinet and more particularly to a novel and highly effective horn speaker that can be assembled more easily and less expensively than conventional horn speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional horn speaker typically includes a cabinet, a speaker body mounted in the cabinet, and a horn projecting forward from the speaker and cabinet and fixed to a front plate of the cabinet.
In a conventional horn speaker constructed as described above, since the horn is fixed to the front plate of the cabinet and obstructs access to the cabinet from the front, the speaker body has to be inserted into the cabinet from the rear and fixed to the inner face of the front plate of the cabinet. Because of this, there are restrictions as to the shape of the speaker body, the size and shape of the horn, etc.